paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jai-Ten History Alex Jon Sen Dec 09
Jai-ten history Jonathan and Alexandreil and Sen’tran Dec o9. Jai ten would already be settled at this time(when Alexandreil Sen’tran and Jonathan go there about alliance year 120….about 115 years after alliance with Paragangia) As a port(how long has the earth been in alliance with Paragangia?) Sen’tran goes there often. Sen’tran knows about the history, about the Ancients who still live under the ocean and he has regular communication with Quetzal. (thus he would have access to the plane of authority, thus he would have access to the Dreamkeepers and the portal. Sen’tran’s interaction with the planet would be more with the Ancients through Quetzal than with D’zeron, he might not ever go there) but Sen’tran would hold in confidence all he knows of them. He does not introduce them (Al and Jon) to Quetzal, though, he introduces them to the government of the port which is an Earth alliance port government. Sen’tran came to this area when he was with Kai’len, because the planet Roizoh of the shape-shifters is in this area. so on that same journey. at this time the alliance government would already have the arrangement with the village Dreamkeeper that they would contact her once a week and never do anything without her approval, and she would have time between to consult with the dream plane before giving approval, so this is why they expected a week or two in the port when Jason arrived. Sen’tran or someone who traveled there with him. would have been the one who set up this arrangement. Sen’tran’s first contact with D’zeron in dreams would be known only to the dream keepers. the elite dreamers would know about him. His first personal contact also would be known by very few. Dream keepers would know, thus Sharra knows there is an outside world and dreams of it, and (as does Serai) sees the genetics of the aliens as a solution to the problems of the village. She is the dream keeper so she communicates with the port each week. her daughter would also know, because she is trained as a dream keeper, and D’neira would know as soon as her mother took over care of Tersh and left her to lead the village. D’neira was always very practical. she saw the visit of Tersh’s father as very disruptive for the village, esp once his prophesy starts to manifest. Tersh is about 15 years younger than her. Thus when Alex and Jonathan arrive representing the central government of Paragangia, Sharra invites them to visit her in D’zeron, Perhaps first meeting with Sentran through Dream travel, then agreeing to let them travel to D’zeron. Jonathan would be the first person to visit publically, and the reason he became public is that they are at this time worried that they are losing the genetic line of dreamers and want to re-enforce their genetics. the three men are introduced at the village meeting before Sharra leaves with them, turning over village leadership to her daughter, the mother of D’neira. This is the village as a whole’s first introduction to the Idea that there are people on other planets and people on the other side of the planet (they don’t even know about Jai-ten) Sharra’s intention is to get them to agree to give them children, although none of the women of D’zeron want to have a child with an alien. It seems less alien to her because she has been speaking with Jai-ten all her life. Jonathan works closely with her, learning the language, and is fascinated by the language and culture. They use Paragangian technology to heal her, make her physically younger, and Jonathan agrees to marry her and have a child with her. They are married and she gets pregnant. Jonathan and Alexandreil would be the first humans to ever visit Dzeron, the original treaties having been arranged through the dreamkeepers and the ancients. The only previous contact would have been at the time the port was established. Sen’tran would have gone there to give them communication technology so the port could contact them. So Sen’tran would have been to D’zeron once when the port began and again with Jonathan and Alexandreil. They would have records of his visits, and Harris and Jason would learn of this from Chathalen, the record keeper. When they arrived in D’zeron and when Sharra and the weaver of that time first learned that the guys could dream, they would immediately want to have their children. They would want marriage, and agree to go with them on the agreement that when the children grew up they would be allowed to return to D’zeron because they wanted more people who could dream. D’neira is very disappointed that Tersh does not turn out to be leadership material. still desperate to improve the gene pool, she convinces one of the Ancients to conceive a child with her… that child is Allissa. Sharra marries Jonathan knowing she is going to die. Jonathan knows she will die, but does not realize it will be so soon or how attached to her he will be. He does not understand that her time to die is appointed and that Paragangian medicine cannot save her and she is already past her time when she marries him, just As Sen’tran is past his. here we might learn about how Sen’tran has prolonged his life to restore the planet, and wants to die, and is not going to have any more kids or marry again because of this . perhaps it is suggested that he could have a port marriage with someone in D’zeron, rather than Jonathan doing what he did. and also does not realize that he will not be able to say with his sons or they will not be able to go with him if their mother dies. For D’zeron it was basically a bid to get more people with Dreaming genetics. Allissa’s father would have to also have been a man with dreaming genetics, but perhaps a very old man, and D’Neira married him obviously just to preserve the dreaming genetics. He might have been Serai’s father or brother, since all her family is dead, that would make Serai and Allissa siblings or Serai Allissa’s aunt. they might not know this, Serai would figure it out, though. So she would have always watched out for Allissa as a sister, her closet remaining relative. she might then have felt family obligation to Chathalen for that reason also, so she would be related to them both, him through his mother and Alyssa Through her father. this makes sense since there are few really skilled dreamers left. Category:Notes Category:D'zeron Category:Jonathan Category:Sharra Category:Allissa Category:archive Category:Ancients Category:D'neira Category:Backstories